Into the Lord of the Rings World/Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike join the group
This is when the Heroes ends up in the Lord of the Rings World, Littlefoot and his Friends joins the Group, and how The Dazzlings ambushes Yuri and take her away in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. At the White City The Orc's has been taking over Minas Tirith with The Riddler The Riddler '''Thank you, friend. '''Orc: '''Would your master want with Stone? '''The Riddler: '''No idea. It's quite Riddle. '''Gollum: '''S'not Fair! Smeagol does the Riddles! Then Our Heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf end up in Middle Earth. '''Tino: Can this be? Carver: '''It is. '''Gandalf: Minas Tirith... The White City... We are in Middle-Earth! Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Wyldstyle: '''Do you mean Middle Zealand? '''Gandalf: '''No... I have good news. We will be welcome here. '''Batman: '''I'm not so certain. The Gate has been blocked the Orc's is guarding it '''Gandalf: '''Orcs! But how?! '''Tino: '''I don't know! '''The Riddler: '''Welcome! Please, come on in... If you can. I hope you remembered to pack your brain, fail my Riddles and you'll feel pain! '''Wyldstyle: '''Riddles? So... Is this all one big game? '''Laval: '''I don't think so, Wyldstyle. '''Gollum: '''Can Smeagol do his riddlesses now? '''The Riddler: '''No! '''Wyldstyle: '''It's... Majestic... Like the King of Turrets! '''Batman: '''Heads up! '''Gandalf: '''Look! From over the Walls. Then, they've defeated all the orcs. '''Wyldstyle: '''Look out! '''Gorzan: '''Take cover, Dudes! '''Cragger: '''That was close! '''Carver: '''At least, we're okay. Then Tino sees five familar dinosaurs, over at the grass. '''Tino: Littlefoot? Cera? Ducky? Petrie? Spike? Ducky: Look! It's our friend, Tino. Petrie: Tino! ME see him! Littlefoot: I see him, too. Hey Tino! Tino: Hi, Littlefoot! Batman: You know them? Cera: Of course he does. We're his friends. Gandalf: A talking dinosaur. How interesting. Wyldstyle: So tell us. How do you know these dinosaurs? Lor: We'd helped them find the Great Valley. A flashback starts. Tino: Littlefoot. You know what this place is? Littlefoot: Wow! Tino: That must be... The Great Valley! Flashback has ends Sunset Shimmer: That was before I came with you guys for the adventure to Saurus Rock. Tino: That's right. Yuri starts going toward the others until Adagio captures her. Adagio Dazzle: You might be the key to winning Tino's heart. They jump through the portal, carrying Yuri with them. Meanwhile at Foundation Prime. Lord Vortech: (yawns) I'm starting to feel that those girls left me. Then the Dazzlings come out of the portal. Adagio Dazzle: We're back. Yuri: Let go of me! They put her in a cage. Shido: Yuri? They've captured you? Yuri: Yes, I'm afraid. So what are the villains and Vortech up to? MetalBeard: I hope those sirens won't put Tino under their spell. Back to our Heroes Littlefoot: So. This is Middle Earth, Gandalf? Gandalf: '''That's right. '''Cera: '''So how can we get up there? '''Gandalf: '''I know... I should Summon the Eagle's. '''Eris: '''Me? '''Gandalf: '''No, I meant the Eagle's from my Dimension. '''Worriz: '''No way! We're not summoning the Eagle's! '''Gandalf: '''But the Eagle's solved every problem that we had, Worriz. '''Worriz: '''No more Eagle's, Gandalf! '''Gandalf: '''Okay, Fine! We're not summoning the Eagle's. '''Homer: '''Aww! I always wanted to ride the Eagle. '''Owen Grady: Oh dear! El-Matadora: What is it?! Tino: We'll explain later, now we have to beat up those enemies. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we could use the Locate Keystone. Godou: Where's Mariya? Batman: She was right here. Gandalf: I'm afraid, she has been kidnapped by The Dazzlings. Homer: I knew those sirens are behind this! Tino: '''I don't think so, Homer. I think they were working with Lord Vortech. '''Homer: Maybe, they try to put you under their spell like Bart. Tino: '''I don't think they Captured me. '''Sunset Shimmer: Hey, I've found something! They go to Sunset Shimmer, with a note. Wyldstyle: What is this? Batman: It looks like a Note. Let me read it. "Dear, Tino, our love, Vortech and I have captured your friends and got them in Foundation Prime. But I'll make a deal, if you join me and the Dazzlings, we'll let your friends free from their inprisonment. But be warned, if you refuse that deal, they'll perish. Signed Adagio Dazzle" Lisa: Oh my. Owen Grady: Oh no. Laval: The Dazzlings want Tino to join them? Dora Kid: I knew that the sirens are with Lord Vortech! Tino: The Dazzlings want me to join them? Doraemon: '''But. What about our Friends, Tino? '''Tino: '''Don't worry. We'll save them after we get all the Foundation Elements. '''Emmet: Tino. I think our friends will be free if you accept the deal. Tino: '''I know, Emmet. But we have to get all the Foundation Elements, no matter what. '''Emmet: Gandalf. What Foundation Element are we looking for, Gandalf? Gandalf: '''I don't know. But have to get one. '''Erica: '''So... Let's use the Locate Keystone. '''Wang Dora: Alright. Bad Cop: Let me, Emmet and Sunset do this. Emmet: '''Okay. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''You got it. '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. Then a Portal appeared and a Giant Sentry Turret has comes out '''Batman: '''Need to get that Turret back online. It's our key to getting in. '''Erica: '''Let's get started. They use the Giant Sentry Turret to destroy all the Debris that blocked the Gate and it opens the door. '''Sunset Shimmer: Piece of cake. Tino: Let's go. They went in. Littlefoot: So what is this place? Batman: '''What's the name of this Place again, Gandalf? '''Gandalf: This is Minas Tirith. Cera: Oh yeah. Tino: Seriously. Doraemon: I didn't know. Dora Med: I think it's a castle. Jake: '''And what happen here? '''Izzy: '''And where is Everybody? '''Tino: Hello? Anyone here? Kotori: They must've gone somewhere. Bladvic: No one's here. Worriz: Now, let's get out of here. Cubby: Yeah, I agree with Worriz, this place gives me the creeps. Stormy: We can't leave, Cubby. We have to get that Foundation Element. Marina: '''She's right. And that's quitter Talk. '''Carver: Wait a second, I'd thought it was the One-Ring. Lor: It was the One-ring. Sue: '''I think there is another one in Middle Earth. '''Erica: '''Well, Let's go find one. '''Yoshino: '''Okay. '''Razar: '''After that, I find something shiny that I can steal. '''Worriz & Laval: '''Razar! '''Razar: '''Okay! I won't steal something in Minas Tirith. '''Sneech: '''Look at this Place. It's a mess! '''Big G: '''I cannot believe they did this. '''Ace Goody: '''Now, we have to save Middle Earth. '''Riruru: Yeah. Lulli: From what? Sophia: Who knows, maybe the Riddler, or something. Roboko: '''Well, let's get this started. '''Riddler: Oh no. That's not the anwser. Batman: Oh no. Not him. Rex Owen: Him who? Tino: Let me guess, it's the Riddler. Batman: Yes, Tino. Not the Dazzlings. The Riddler: Where would be fun in just letting you up here? I though I might Toy with you a little, first! So I guess my welcome party wasn't to your liking? Oh Well... So, Heroes... Riddle me this: This is cast, but not a stone, it flees from light, the Dark it's home. Batman: '''I don't like playing your games, Nigma! '''Tohka: Yeah we... wait a minute. Yoshinon: What game? The Riddler: You'll see. Tino: Oh, no. Dora Med: '''Oh Boy. '''Reine: It's a riddle. Origami: I'm the smart one, so I'll solve this one. Mana: How can you do that. Lisa Simpson: Hmmm. Bart Simpson: Hmmm. Maybe eh... Dan Kuso: Who knows? Noby: Maybe we can let Batman do this. Julie: Good idea. Marucho: Okay, Bruce... I mean Batman. Give it your best shot. Shun: Good luck, Batman. Batman: Will do. Sunset Shimmer: I hope Tino doesn't stand under the Dazzlings' shadow. Tino: Yeah. I hope not. Petrie: The Dazzlings?! Tino: Yup, Petrie. I won't have to stand under their shadow. Godou: Meaning? Tino: I won't fall under their spell, Godou. Godou: '''I see what you mean. '''Sunset Shimmer: Did you say shadow, Tino? Tino: '''Yeah, why? '''Sunset Shimmer: You answered the first part of the riddle! Well done! (hugs Tino) Tino: '''Thanks I guess. '''Dora Kid: '''Like the one's that I sing at the Robot Academy. '''Owen Grady: You sang another Song, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''Of course I did. Flashback has started At the Robot Academy '''Doraemon: '''Are you ready, Dora Kid? '''Dora Kid: '''Sure. Are you ready? '''All: '''Yeah! '''Dora Kid: '''Let's do then. The Song "Gotta Be Me" has played Dora Kid, and his Friends even Noby, Big G, Sneech, Ace Goody and Pippo are dancing on stage '''Dora Kid: Yeah Come on You and me are meant to be Like a brand new board in an awesomest wave Thing is honey I'm unique For every chilling and trying to catch some waves Without you I sing the blues Instead of rock rock rock rock rock and roll So I'm hoping you miss me too And your down to do whatever since I rode the moon March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me And then Dorami, Sue, Riruru, Sophia, Roboko and Lulli are dancing Dorami: Like you I'm original Trying to move this world from where it's at You're laid back and I get stressed Yet whenever were together we're more than that My motto's sees the day and night And yours is let's go with the flow That's no reason to say goodbye Now if your fast enough for a girl on the go March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me Come on and feel this beat cause i gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me And now they are dancing together Dora Kid & Dorami: March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing March to the beat I march to the beat gonna do my thing Come on and feel this beat cause I gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta be me Come on and feel this beat cause i gotta be me You let em move those feet and they'll set you free Come on you need to see that I gotta be me I gotta be gotta be gotta gotta be me (ba da da dum dum de de bang bang) I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! (ba da da dum dum de de bang bang) I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! (ba da da dum dum de de bang bang) I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! (ba da da dum dum de de bang bang) Ohh! Ehh! Ohh! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me! I gotta be, gotta be, gotta gotta be me!!! Everybody in the Robot Academy are Cheering to them End of Flashback Emmet: Great Singing, Dora Kid. It's like me listening to the song Everything is Awesome. Owen Grady: Bravo, Dora Kid. Dora Kid: Thanks. Doraemon: Wait. Did Sunset said the first part of the riddle?! Batman: Yes. She did. Tino: Now let's get going. Homer: We need to find the switches to power down the force field. They continued their way and then they came across the Orc's and all the Enemies from their Dimension's Noby: Oh no! Doraemon: Not again. Carver: '''Here we go again. '''Worriz: We'll fight them again. Tino: I guess so, Worriz. (get out his Keyblade) They are fighting the Orc's and the Enemies and then Tino found some 8 Drive Orbs Tino: '''Laval! Here! (He throw 8 Drive Orb's to him and his Friends) '''Laval: '''That will do! They put the orbs on their chests and they started to glow and now they have a Master Form Outfit's. '''Eris: Cool! Cragger: Oh yeah, baby! Worriz: Great! Razar: I'm a Hero! Gorzan: '''Alright, Dude! '''Bladvic: Sweet! Rogon: AWESOME! Laval: '''Here we go! '''Batman: Let's get this over with. They are continue Fight the Orc's and the Enemies and then the Overlord has arrived. Godou: Not good. Tino: '''Not The Overlord again! '''The Overlord: '''Bow to your Golden Master. '''Sunset Shimmer: No way! The Overlord: '''Then you all shall purish! '''Carver: '''Oh Boy. '''Laval: '''Do you know that thing, Tino? '''Tino: That's the Overlord! He tried to take over Ninjago some time ago! Sunset Shimmer: He was defeated by Lloyd and Zane. And Zane sacrifice himself to save Ninjago from The Overlord. Cragger: '''Then, what happen to Zane? '''Reine: He got turned into a full Nindroid. And he became a Titanium Ninja. Dora Kid: Yup. We'll teach this cyborg, who's boss! Dora-Rinho: '''I remember that Zane told us, back in Ninjago. Flashback has started '''Dora Kid: '''Whoa! You're a Robot!? And you are a Titanium Ninja, Zane? '''Zane: Yes, I am. And you guys are Robot Cat's from the Future? Wang Dora: '''Yes. We are Robot Cat's from the 22nd Century. '''Zane: '''If you're from the Future... What will you do in the 22nd Century? '''Dora Med: '''To Graduate at the Robot Academy. Helping Others and having some great Adventures. '''Zane: '''That's very nice. Flashback has ended '''Dora Kid: And that's how Zane became a Titanium Ninja that he is Today. Wang Dora: He was deprogrammed and that make me wants to fight him. Doraemon: '''Are you sure you gonna fight The Overlord, Wang Dora? '''Wang Dora: '''Yes. Sensei Wu told me that Zane and Lloyd who they defeated The Overlord. So I have to be like them, Doraemon. '''Tino: Really, Wang Dora? Wang Dora: Yes. Leave him to me. Lor: Good luck. Batman: Let's get going. Wang Dora is fighting The Overlord and he use his Spinjitzu The Overlord: 'What are you doing? '''Wang Dora: '''Finish you off! He use his Spinjitzu and he finally Defeated him '''Wang Dora: '*Phew* I finally defeated the Overlord. '''Sunset Shimmer: Bravo, Wang Dora! You did very well. I like it. Wang Dora: '''(Blush) Uh... Thanks, Sunset. '''Batman: You're such a sweet heart, Sunset. You are an hero of Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, Batman. Let's find the switch. Dora Med: '''I found the Switch. '''Doraemon: '''Good find, Dora Med. '''Owen: Well done, Dora Med. Dora Med pulls down the Switch. Tino: Good. Littlefoot: Now to find the Foundation Element. The Riddler: ''' Time for the second part of my riddle! What breaths, dances and bakes yet has no lungs, legs or cakes. '''Carver: Another one?! Emmet: I think the Riddle has three parts, Carver. Liliana: I hope it's worth it. Emmet: Yes, Liliana. At least, we got firepower. Petrie: Me think so too, Emmet. Tino: When we find the other switches. I'll fight fire with fire. Sunset Shimmer: I remembered using Fire when I turned into a Raging she-demon. Batman: Thanks for telling us that, Sunset. Reine: That's the answer to this Riddle. Until then Laval and his Friends is back to their Normal Form again Laval: '''Out of time again!? Aw, Man! '''Cragger: '''Again? '''Worriz: Well, it's been fun while it lasted. Eris: I really liked those Orbs. Razar: These weapons look nice and all. Rogon: '''I have 2 Hammers. And now I have one. '''Bladvic: Well, we can Transform without the Orbs. Gorzan: '''Bummer. I really like this outfit. '''Tino: Don't worry, we'll find some more Orbs here somewhere. Sunset Shimmer: Beside we can solve this Riddle. Carver: Yeah, we can do it. Batman: And find these switches, Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle: Sure thing. Cera: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. Brainiac: Not so fast! Then, out come Brainiac. Brainiac: '''I am Brainiac. I am everything. Surrender now. '''Batman: Brainiac! Carver: '''You know him? '''Batman: Actually. Brainiac: Yes he does. Godou: Then we'll take you down! Kotori: Yeah! Brainiac: Past my trap's and my Minions, then you continue! You are only delaying the inevitable. More pitiful beings to collect in my database. Tino: '''Gandalf. Use your Staff to aim something to Brainiac. '''Gandalf: '''Of course, Tino. Then, he uses his magic to lift a object and throws it at Brainiac. '''Brainiac: '''Nooo!!! You dare attack Brainiac?! You still persist? I think you are confusing bravery with outright foolishness! '''Carver: No, Brainiac! You are! Lor: '''We are gonna defeat you! '''Brainiac: '''Haven't you learned by now?... This IS no stopping me! It is useless to resist Brainiac. Such pitfull Creatures. '''Laval: I hope there is, you Green man! Worriz: '''I think you gonna get it from Gandalf. '''Gandalf: '''Prepared to see some Fireworks. '''Brainiac: '''You are not worthy of facing Brainiac! Then, Brain is hit and then defeated. '''Brainiac: '''Argh! How is this Possible?! What is this Foolishness! And then he is Defeated '''Brainiac: '''That was unforeseen! '''Wyldstyle: '''He's down! That was one big ugly green Alien! '''Tino: '''Now, let's pull the Switch! Tino pull down the Switch '''Tino: '''Now let's go find the next Switch. They went off and then GlaDOS has appeared on the Portal '''GlaDOS: Surprise to see me? After you left, I decided that if you're going to run from my tests, then I'm just going to have to bring my tests to you. Enjoy. Carver: Say wha? She left to the Portal The Riddler: You're doing very well! Time for part 3 of our Riddle Special! Deep below, veiled from sight. It dwells where Dwarfs find their delight. Doraemon: I think it's sounds a bit like a mine. Sunset Shimmer: '''Gandalf. I have one question... If you want to go to Mordor... Couldn't you at least, use the Eagle's to get there? '''Gandalf: I would, Sunset. But not to Mordor. Tino: '''You know that Eagle's can solve every problem, Gandalf. '''Gandalf: I know, Tino. But we have to find the third Switch. Tino: '''We did found the Switch. But the Neuro Toxic has covered the Switch. '''Gandalf: '''So we have to use the Scale Keystone. And push the Statue's. '''Tino: '''Okay, let's do it. They are using the Scale Keystone and they push the Statue's to the Neuro Toxic '''Batman: '''Time to pull the Switch. Batman pull the Switch down '''Carver: '''Let's go back to the Force Field. They went back to the Force Field and it's been disabled and the Gate has opened '''Gandalf: '''The way forward has now opened. Who knows what lies beyond. '''Littlefoot: Let's go. Godou: Right. They went on top of the Castle and Orc's are hiding from them Wyldstyle: Riddle... Me... This? The Riddler: '''Why. I'm only too happy to, little lady! Well, I guess you deserve another go, so... Riddle. Me. This. The first is cast, but not a stone. It flees from light, the Dark, it's home. The second breathes, dances, bakes, yet has no lungs, legs or cakes. Third's deep below, veiled from sight, it dwells where dwarves find their delight. '''Petrie: Me think it's easy. Wyldstyle: '''It's okay. I've got this. "The Dark, my home" Oh, Come on! No signal? '''Gandalf: Cast. Flees from light. Could it be a shadow? Batman: Yeah. And the third one sounds like a mine. Sunset Shimmer: Littlefoot. I think the second one is fire. Littlefoot: I think you're right, Sunset. Wyldstyle: 'Wait, could the second be fire? That "breathes" air and flames kinda dance. '''Gandalf: '''Shadow... A Mine... Fire... '''Gollum: '''I knows it! I knows it! Then, a Balrog appeared out of nowhere. '''All: '(Scream) '''Gandalf: '''A Balrog of Morgoth! '''Cera: Fiery Sharptooth! Owen Grady: '''That thing is bigger like the Indonimence Rex! '''Batman: '''That thing again? Didn't it fall down a big hole? '''The Riddler: Congratulations on solving my riddle. You just won first class tickets... to the after-life! Gorzan is looking at the Balrog and then he got his Head hurt Laval: Gorzan! Oh no! Gorzan? Are you okay? Eris: Speak to us! Gorzan got a Vision of Namine. He saw her drawing something and he saw her looking at the pod and he saw her talking to Roxas in the white room Gorzan: '''My Head feel hurt. '''Tino: '''Now Gorzan, what's happening. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Don't know, Tino. Maybe you should go back to Chima, Gorzan. '''Gorzan: '''I'm fine, Dude. '''The Riddler: As I were saying. I hope you like my new pet... Watch out for his fiery temper. Big G: 'Oh, really? I have something to tell him. (To the Balrog) You're fat! And stupid! '''Balrog: '(Roar) '''Petrie: '''You make him Angry. '''Littlefoot: '''Can someone tell me and my friends about the Fiery Sharptooth? '''Tino: '''That's not the Fiery Sharptooth, Littlefoot. That's the Balrog of Morgoth. '''Gandalf: I am the servant to the sacred fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor. I shall pass! Batman: '''This is no joke, Riddler... That thing is dangerous. '''Tino: '''We should use all the Keystones. '''Doraemon: '''Gandalf. You should use the Shift Keystone. '''Gandalf: '''Okay. He use the Shift Keystone and he is on the roof and he use his staff and use the Chimney to aim the Balrog '''The Riddler: '''Ouch! Hey.. That Hurt... a lot! '''Ducky: Nice job, Gandalf. You did hit that Fiery Sharptooth. Balrog toss the Keystone to the Platfrom of the Chroma Keystone Doraemon: '''Let's use the Chroma Keystone. '''Littlefoot: Let me, Cera and Petrie do this, Doraemon. Doraemon: '''Go ahead. They aim rocks at the Riddler and the Balrog. And they jumped on them and attacked them. '''The Riddler: '''Get them off, get them off of me! '''Cera: In your face, Fiery Sharptooth! Gandalf: '''It's Balrog. '''Petrie: Me agree with you, Gandalf. The Balrog toss the Keystone over there Tino: '''Looks like we should use the Scale Keystone. And there's a Speaker here. Does anyone have a CD? '''Emmet: I got the song Everything is Awesome from my car, Tino. Tino: '''Okay. That will do. Gandalf. Use this CD to the Speaker and use the Scale Keystone. '''Gandalf: You got it, Tino. He plays an awful music and that hurts the Balrog and the Riddler's ears. The Riddler: '''Ouch! My ears! What is that HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE noise? '''Emmet:(sings) Everything is Awesome! The Riddler: '''I hate that song! The Balrog toss it over there '''Sunset Shimmer: Looks like I can use the Locate Keystone. Laval: '''No. I'll do it. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Suit yourself. Laval is using the Locate Keystone and then a Vehicle from the Lion's Tribe's has comes out '''Laval: Wow! Cragger: '''I think that vehicle is belong to your Tribe, Laval. '''Laval: Ok, Cragger. He use it and Hit Balrog and it went back to the Portal The Riddler: Where did that come from? You're not playing fair! Laval: '''Sorry to play your games. '''The Riddler: Enough play. It's time for a classic showdown! Tino: Showdown? Pfft! Pla-ease! You're easy to beat up so back off! Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! The Riddler: Oh really? Let's get started. Batman: '''Get back here, Riddler! '''Petrie: Any weaknesses? Gandalf: Lightning. It weakens the beast. Dan Kuso: So, are we going to do this or what? Littlefoot: Cera. You got water to use against the Fiery Sharptooth? Cera: Water. Good idea, Littlefoot. Godou: But, we have to get some water. Spike activates the Element Keystone Spike: Hmm. He aim it to Balrog, and it took damage. Batman: '''He's hurt himself, keep it up. That lighting is doing the trick. It's weakening it! '''Ducky: Nice job, Spike. You showed the Fiery Sharptooth. He aim it again. Wyldstyle: '''I think that hurt it. Let's keep it up! '''Sunset Shimmer: Ok, Wyldstyle! Spike is aim the Balrog again. Gandalf: '''The lighting is knocking it back... We must get it to the end. '''Tino: Right. Thunder! Then lighting keeps hitting the Balrog. Gollum: '''Good! '''Batman: Riddle me this. What drink hurts the most? The Riddler: ''' Really hot coffee? '''Batman: No. Punch! (punches the Riddler) The Riddler: '''Ow! And then he falls. '''Sunset Shimmer: (laughs) That's funny, Batman. Tino: Hey! Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry. I'm still your girlfriend. Gandalf: '''Ack! My eyeses! '''Wyldstyle: '''Get him! '''The Riddler: '''Phwoo... Keep back! Don't come any closer! '''Gollum: Aha! (Grabs the Riddler's leg) The Riddler: '''What the-!? Gollum and the Riddler starts falling until they land on a dragon's wing and then the dragon flies into a vortex Then Batman catches the Palantir. '''Gandalf: You almost shattered the Palantir, Batman! Batman: Almost. Tino: Riddler's defeated. So, that's good. Littlefoot: And now to go the place that you were. Wyldstyle: '''Guys! Our ride home is about to depart! '''Riruru: Oh yeah. Let's get a ride. Carver: From what? Riruru: '''That. They see a dragon and then it takes the heroes into the portal before it disappears. '''Tino: '''Thanks! After that they are traveling through the Vortex '''Littlefoot: Wow! This is fun! Cera: I like this! Petrie: Yaa-Hoo!! Ducky: (laughs) Littlefoot: Where are we going? Cera: This is the Coolest ride ever! Petrie: Me think is fun! Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. It fun. After that they came out of the Gateway. X-PO: Did you obtain the Foundation Element? Tino: We sure did. X-PO grabs the Palantir. X-PO: Ah, very nice. Magic orb, will our heroes succeed and save all known dimension from certain doom? "Ask again later." Huh. Batman: Alright, X-PO. Less magic ball talking, more Foundation Element grabbing. Where to next? Gandalf: I worry about him sometimes. Yoshino: Me too. X-PO popped up drinking his drink [Meanwhile, Digital Overlord: Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts